


Punished

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Denied orgasm, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid get's punished by his masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

"Why am I doing this?" Hotch asks patiently, bringing his hand down again, onto the already bright red and stinging ass. Spencer cries out, he's been crying for the last five minutes, this spanking has gone on at least double the time of any of the others. And the blows are harder than ever, all directly over his sensitive little puckered hole. 

"B-because..." Spencer hiccupped pitifully, he's dressed in his green shirt and purple sweater vest, blue jeans down around his ankles, he can feel Hotch's arousal pressed firmly against his stomach, but his own dick went limp ages ago, when the pain had made it unbearable "B-because I-" another hiccup and a tear "-I d-disobeyed you, S-sir."

Hotch takes a few calming breaths so he doesn't come in his pants, he's still in his suit, though his jacket is off, sitting on the edge of the bed. He hears the door opening, and realises that Morgan is back, but continues "What did you do? Say it."

"I..." Spencer whines when Hotch squeezes his sensitive rear "I took out t-the butt plug you said I had to wear all day."

"And why did you do that?"

"B-because, I-I couldn't concentrate. I-I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered, as Hotch started bringing down his hand in quick succession, in the same place, but not nearly as hard. The bedroom door opened, and Morgan rolled his eyes 

"Hotch, you're so strict with him." Morgan placed his bag down, admiring Spencer's bright red ass, Hotch's hand print visible against the pale globes. "What did he do this time?"

"Took out his butt plug."

Morgan frowned, it wasn't like Reid to disobey orders "Which one did you use?"

"The black one."

"Jesus Hotch- the black one? That's 9 inches, no fuck, he couldn't have worn it the whole day." Morgan spotted the black butt plug on the side, it was thick, and incredibly long, something they only used when preparing Spencer for a double penetration. Hotch shrugged, pulling Spencer's jeans up harshly, ignoring the cry of pain as the denim scratched over the raw flesh. The youngest member of the team slid down onto his knees, head bowed, arms behind his back in his submissive position. Morgan touched his head and Spencer leaned into the comfort, tears still streaming down his face. "Fuck Hotch, look at him,"

Hotch was breathless, his own hand now in his pants, pumping his member "He disobeyed orders Morgan, what was I supposed to do?"

"He's not even hard-"

"Wasn't about him." Hotch reminded, pulling out his leaking member, thrusting his hips towards Spencer, who shuffled forward dutifully, wrapping his incredibly soft pink lips around the impressive member, and sucked skilfully. Hotch came as soon as he felt the skilled tongue at his piss slit, Spencer swallowed, licking him clean. "Good boy," he whispered, affectionately running his knuckles down Spencer's jaw. "But because of that lack of respect, you don't get to cum tonight."

"Hotch," Morgan chided, sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulling Spencer up to straddle him, so he was facing him, their jean clad groins pressing together, Spencer grinded his hips down eagerly, feeling himself harden. Morgan placed his hands on Spencer's hips, and Hotch rolled his eyes

"You just have a weak spot, you think with your dick."

"And you don't?" Morgan laughed, slightly breathless, he kissed down Spencer's neck "Fine, he won't come tonight." Spencer whined, but knew better than to question it "Get the cock ring."

"Please..." Spencer hissed, grinding down faster, Morgan kissed him harshly "I didn't mean too, I'm sorry-"

"Hey kid, shh," Morgan hushed him "You can come tomorrow, alright pretty boy?"

"I didn't get to come yesterday, or today," he reminded, face flushing, Morgan tugged at his bottom lip "I'm beginning to think you just like punishing me."

Morgan laughed "Catch on quick kid?"

Spencer had to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts for this series?  
> :)  
> x


End file.
